


An Utterly Horrible Morning

by Crimson_Square



Series: A Trip with Consequences [4]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Agatha accompanied Dr Beetle to Paris two years ago, Agatha as a Teenage Mum, Canon Characters Met Prior to Canon, Gen, Name's William Gilgamesh Clay, The Original Character is a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Square/pseuds/Crimson_Square
Summary: Agatha has an utterly horrible morning, as per canon.She returns home to her family, which isn't quite as per canon.





	An Utterly Horrible Morning

Agatha, so far, had had an utterly horrible morning.

Will wouldn't stop crying in the morning, her locket had been stolen, her little bot had blown up, she'd had to "organize" a whole lab on her own, and now…

Now Gil was striding into the room, right beside Baron Wulfenbach, looking just like he had in Paris. Oh, he was more grown up, had grown into himself more, but he wasn't different enough her heart wasn't clenching and she didn't feel like suffocating.

Why hadn't he left a forwarding address? Would it have been that impossible to leave a forwarding address so friends could contact him? Tarvek had managed, after all, despite leaving Paris shortly after she returned home with the remainder of Dr. Beetle's party.

The baron was questioning her, looking at her, and she couldn't help but keep glancing at Gil, keep looking at him for any spark of recognition.

The baron turned away from the Doctors. "I see. Gilgamesh?"

"Yes, Father?"

And a part of Agatha's mind broke. Father?

Gil Holzfäller's father was Baron Wulfenbach? Well, Gilgamesh Wulfenbach's father, then.

She'd thought… they'd been…

That was the kind of thing one should've told an actual friend. She'd thought they'd been friends, never more despite that one incident with Spark-made spirits and the fact that she'd kind of liked him, but still friends.

It felt like a physical blow that he'd never told her the truth.

She listened to the Baron's explanation with half an ear, focusing on it to blot out what she'd just learnt, starting to hum softly -

"Miss Clay, stop that infernal humming!", Doctor Silas shouted into her ear.

"Hah? I'm sorry, Doctor, but I was listening to the Baron, and something… something isn't right, and…"

"SILENCE!"

And in that manner, an utterly horrible day continued and culminated in her probably-not-actually-but-she'd-thought-so-at-the-time friend exploding Dr. Beetle (although, in all fairness, Dr. Beetle had thrown a bomb at him. She'd almost laughed out loud, hearing him complain about that. It was just so… Gil.) and being fired.

* * *

 

She returned home with slumped shoulders and dragging her feet.

Dr. Beetle… they'd needed Dr. Beetle's help. And her income. Sometimes she'd felt he mostly kept her on out of pity and a sense of responsibility - but it wasn't like what had happened had been his fault.

It hadn't been anyone's fault, really, Gil had been just as drunk as she was. She didn't regret the consequences, either. Although she did regret thinking that he'd have wanted to hear about what had happened: clearly, their relationship hadn't been close enough for that. Seeing as he neither had left a forwarding address nor _told her his real name_.

Sore? She? About what?

She entered the house, and immediately, her knees were assaulted by tiny arms.

"Mama!", a tiny figure exclaimed, squeezing her knees together and nearly toppling her over.

"Will!" She picked up he son, twirling him around, then hugged him close. He looked at least superficially like Gil: The same brown hair, and there was something about his chin and mouth. But he had her eyes, and her nose, all combined into a little boy that was, in the end, just himself and no one else.

"I'm home, Will", she told him, and then continued: "I've got something important to tell Lilith and Adam, so - where are they?"

Will pointed out the approximate direction of his grandparents, and Agatha felt like crying.

Her locket was missing. She'd never get to show her child his grandparents' pictures. Dr. Beetle was dead. The closest thing to a grandfather she had was gone. She'd been fired. The money was going to get tighter.

And yet - her son was hugging her tightly enough that for a moment, all of that didn't seem to matter half as much.

Her chin up, her son in her arms, she searched out her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Agatha as a Teenage Mum is something that... has honestly been rolling around in my head for quite a while now. Quite obviously, this story is going to diverge from canon pretty early on, and while I do have some ideas... well, I don't know whether I'll add to it, despite adding it into a series. We'll see.


End file.
